Goodbye
by TeamJacobxxxx
Summary: The last day of Lily and James Potter. in Lily's point of view. Please R&R.


Goodbye…

**LPOV**

I woke up to hear Harry crying. I rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway to him. He was standing in his cot, hands on the bars tears pouring down his face.

"Mama" he choked.

"What's the matter hmm?" I asked picking him up.

"Dada…Gone!" he wailed. Then I realised that James must have woken him up on his way downstairs. Harry always hated it if we went downstairs without him.

"Oh, dear sweetheart" I said cradling him in my arms. "Shall we go find your silly dada?" I asked.

"Dada" he whispered, looking up at me with his green eyes.

"Yes, Dada" I said softly as I walked out the room. I knew he must be in the living room, either working on a letter to Sirius or reading one. I pushed the door open with my hip and walked inside. James was reading on the sofa, but it was not a letter, it was the Daily Profit. He looked up when I entered.

"They've found some more bodies." He said. My heart sunk. "A muggle family from Sussex".

"Dada" Harry whined. "Me! Me!" I passed him to his dad and went into the kitchen. There, I let a single tear slide down my cheek. I hated this war. Why couldn't me and my family live in a happy cottage with not a care in the world and absolutely NO war? I hastily wiped it away and began setting out breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast!" I called out. That brought them running. We ate in silence, the mood gloomy. Suddenly someone apparated just inside our doorstep, James ripped his wand out and ran into the Living room.

"Oh! It's _you_" I heard him say. I could practically hear him grin.

"What do you mean 'oh, it's you?'? Of course it's me! It's always me!" the voice of Sirius Black cried "I come to see yourself and Lily and Prongslet, my godson and what do I get? 'Oh, it's you' I am offended!" James joined in on his laughter and let him into the kitchen. "Hello young one" he said picking up Harry, who could not be more delighted had he just presented him with a massive bar of chocolate.

"It…It…" He gurgled, trying to remember Sirius' name. "Wiwus!" he screamed delightedly.

"Sirius looked pained. "Close enough, but for future references it is Sirius, not 'Wiwus" He smiled.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Good. I'm planning to check on Wormy later so this can only be a quick visit." I nodded. Wormtail or 'Wormy' was our secret keeper. Yes. Us, the Potter's were in hiding. From Lord Voldemort. The very cause of the War.

Sirius left around two and we drifted through the day doing nothing, mainly just talking. Finally, around six I put Harry into his blue pajamas and went back into the kitchen for some water. I drank it and went back into the living room. James was blowing multi-coloured bubbles of smoke out of his wand.

"Bedtime" I smiled. James scooped up Harry and placed him in my arms, giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Harry" he murmured into his ear. He threw his wand down on the sofa and let out a long, exaggerated yawn. That very moment, he caught sight of something out of the living room window and his face paled.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" he saw my questioning look before yelling "It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he shoved me out the room to the stairs. I kissed his brow and mouthed 'I love you' before fleeing up the stairs. I ran into Harry's nursery and slammed the door then I heard the words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

My brave, funny husband was gone. I let out a broken sob, clutching Harry to me as I locked the door. I placed him in his cot whispering "Harry, mama loves you" I could hear footsteps "Dada loves you" I swallowed a sob "We all love you" Tears started freely falling and the door burst open. My husband was dead. My baby surely would be in a while, as would I. but I had to try. Feeling as if my world was collapsing around me I pressed one last kiss to Harry's head. He stared at me the whole time, knowing something was wrong. I turned, spreading my arms behind me shielding Harry and I screamed "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I put all the time I had left into trying to convince Voldemort to take me instead.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." he said in his high, cold voice

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" I screamed.

"This is my last warning" he threatened. I could have moved aside but I could not let my baby die without putting up a fight about it.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything..." I wept.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" I looked one more time at my baby boy

"Avada Kedavra!" time seemed suspended. All my memories coming back to me.

'_It's a boy! Congratulations'_

'_Lily! You are a FREAK!'_

'_Sev, I only came out because Mary McDonald said you were threatening to sleep out here'_

"_Go out with me Evans?'_

Then I saw a flash of green light.

And I died.


End file.
